This invention relates to a photosensitive member with non-directive upheave patterns on the surface.
A protective layer is formed on a surface of an organic photosensitive member to improve the durability, the copy-image properties and so on.
An organic photosensitive member with a surface protective layer made up of organic polymer has yet such a problem about the durability as the poor resistance to wear particularly caused by the poor damage resistance to the friction of the member with toners, carriers, recording sheets and cleaning means, because the organic photosensitive member is used in a copying machine under severe conditions such as charging, exposing to light, developing, transferring, discharging and cleaning.
Further, toners, carriers or polymeric resins contained therein adhere on the surface of a photosensitive member to form a thin layer during the development (called "filming phenomenon").
The thin layer formed on the photosensitive member is transferred to copy paper to form undesired copy images (called "fog phenomenon").
Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 92133/1978 and 14443/1981 disclose that an rough surface of a photosensitive member improves the image properties such as image disorder, gradient and so on.
A photosensitive member with irregularities on the surface of the organic photosensitive layer, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 144433/1981, can copy only 20000 sheets of paper at most, because the irregularities are shaved in the copying process on account of the poor resistance to wear.
Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 92133/1978 discloses a photosensitive member with the surface protective layer, the roughness of which is 0.1S-10S, but it is an inorganic one of selenium type and differs from an organic photosensitive member of the present invention.
The both photosensitive members above mentioned have such problems as the noises in images caused by the surface pollution of abrasive agents or the peeling off of a photosensitive layer caused by the pressure at polishing, because the surface irregularities are formed by making the surface rough with abrasive agents.